PSO: Episode One: Untold Story
by David Hogan
Summary: Hey look, I found Chapter Two of this on my old computer. I thought I may as well post it up, though if you do review please bare in mind it was written a few years ago. If you like it I will write more chapters...
1. The Adventure Begins

**PHANTASY STAR ONLINE: EPISODE ONE: UNTOLD STORY**

CHAPTER ONE: The Adventure begins…

A wide shot of a planet is shown… a voice over is herd and the story he is telling is shown. "This was our planet. It was discovered that it didn't have long left…our scientists were able to send out search probes to other planets. Ragol… it was determined that it was suitable for supporting life… a paradise they called it. Pioneer 1, a gigantic space ship with a city inside of it, was launched and it was to go to Ragol first and see it for themselves. They had all the best weapons, protection and other necessities. Later, Pioneer 1 sent the okay and the rest of us went aboard Pioneer 2, an equally as large space ship city. When we reached Ragol we contacted the central dome and just before we entered their atmosphere…something happened." A huge explosion is shown that seems to engulf the dome, it cuts to a wide shot from behind Pioneer 2 and shows the explosion is visible from space. "We have now lost contact with all residents of Pioneer 1 and people around here are starting to panic. A lot of people are worried, they had families aboard Pioneer 1 and they are starting to suspect something is amiss…" We see a shot of someone's covered chest, it pulls back showing a long haired man, with a normal frame and black clothes with white and gold bits of metal on his arms and legs. He is resting against a wall and looking out of a window at the planet below, his voice is herd again. "I am Cold Cobra, and I am a Hunter, a rookie. I was never considered to be someone who would go down to the surface of Ragol, but the other hunters haven't come back. So I guess the Principle had no choice. The Principle, they say he has the knowledge and brains to lead us, I say he's a guy sitting on a chair and looking important. He has a lot of advisors and scientists to make him seem even more important, like he's someone who leads the smart, but in the end it's the other higher-ups that help him make the decisions. I have a meeting with him in 5 minutes. I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting…" Cobra stops leaning against the wall and walks towards the door.

A small floating metal ball with a yellow light flies behind him, and follows Cobra while his walking. Cobra's voice is herd in the background again. "This is my MAG, it's a small device that follows hunters around. I can't see why all hunters are issued with them, they're just annoying… but don't tell it that, scientists believe they can become attached with their masters." Cobra walks out of his place and behind him is a city like no other, flying cars weaving in and out of buildings, hundreds of people walking into and around Cobra. He makes it to a gate where two guards are standing ether side. "Stop! Do you have permission to access this teleporter?" says one guard, "Yes, I'm am a hunter." They both laugh at Cobra's suggestion, "You? You? Hahahaha! You're not a hunter; do you think we were born yesterday? Do you know how many people have said that to get up there? Get lost." They both laugh again. Cobra gets angry, "Get lost? Come on, let me through! I'm Cold Cobra, I'm supposed to meet with the Principle." The guards look shocked, "Cold Cobra, he is on the list, they must of really scraped the bottom of the barrel, this kid can't be older than 20-25." One guard says to the other, "Yeah…well, no one else knows his name, come on through kid." The gate opens and Cobra walks through and steps on the glowing pad, he has his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he is clearly insulted by the guards comments. Light green rings fly around Cobra and touch the ceiling, as the rings pick up speed a hum gets louder. A flash fills the screen and then everything is calm, Cobra walks through two wide green doors and then looks around. To his right there's a medical bay with nurses talking outside, to his left is a building entitled "Hunters Guild" and to his direct front is a teleporter and a little bay entitled "Item Storage". Cobra walks forward in amazement, as he looks to his right where the entire city is in view, "Man this place is so big… I never really thought…" Cobra walks into some big guy with white armour and a mask over most of his face, the rest of his clothes are black and he has some purplish-grey hair just coming down to his eyebrows. "Sorry" Says Cobra, the guy looks angry, "What's your problem?" Cobra stutters and the guy looks mad, "What? What? I can't hear you?" the guy throws Cobra to the ground and walks off. Cobra looks shocked and gets up, "What an ass." Some one walks pass him and drops some Meseta (The local currency) as if Cobra was a common tramp, "Hey! Come on, do I look like a tramp?" Cobra gets up and walks to the central teleporter.

He eventually gets transported to a large room with spinning symbols around and underneath him, and path, the only path, leads to a group of desks and holo-screens filled with information. The centre desk sticks out like it was the father of the other desks, like it was some how more important than the others…which it was. Behind the desk was the Principle. Around him and behind the other desks were assorted scientists and other higher-ups. Cobra can't help but look around in awe. He starts to walk forward and spots the Principle. "Wow, so there he is. The Principle." Cobra thinks to himself. The Principle smiles, "Cold Cobra, there you are. You're the last of the team to make it here." Cobra looks confused by the Principles words, "What? Er..Sir, I don't understand." The Principle laughs, "You're just like the others, and you really thought we'd send a rookie like you down to Ragol on his own after much more experienced hunters never came back up? No, that would be stupid. We're sending you, a ranger and a force down there." Cobra looks somewhat disappointed, the Principle continues, "Your mission is to search for survivors from ether Pioneer 1 or the other hunters we've sent down there. Any reports, findings…anything, you comeback here and report it to us, got it?" Cobra nods his head. "Now pick up your equipment over there." The Principle points to one of the desks, Cobra walks over to them, one of the scientists hands him a green tube, "This is a telepipe, click the switch at the top and throw it, when it hits the floor it will create a temporary portal to Pioneer 2." The scientists start talking about the genius of the telepipe technology, Cobra just stares with a blank look on his face. The Scientists stop talking and look at Cobra, "That's all for now." Cobra is directed to another desk, "Hello, we are here to show you these…" says a smiley girl from behind the desk. They gets some disks out, "These disks contain data on how to use different or higher levels of magic, once used, you can use the magic. How do you use them? They slot into your MAG. Here is the basic Foie attack, a small fire ball." Cobra looks at it and then sticks it in a little hole in the side of his MAG, green sparks fly round them both and Cobra once again looks amazed, "Wow, I know it…I know how to use it…" The people behind the desk smile, and then continue, "That same slot is also how you feed you MAG. Now that is all, good luck." Cobra thinks to himself, "I have to feed this thing? Man…" Cobra asks a question rather embarrassingly, "What do you feed MAG's?" Everyone looks shocked, the same seemingly always-happy woman replies, "Monomates, Monofuilds, there are many things you can feed them. Now here is some Monomates to get you started…" She hands Cobra a small green box, Cobra looks like he doesn't really understand, "I thought Monomates were what solders use to cure wounds?" The Principle looks angry, "Yes, they can also be used as that if you wish… now go, the rest of your team should be waiting by the main teleporter. Good Luck…Cold Cobra." Cobra nods his head and walks down that narrow pathway and into the teleporter. In a flash he's back outside.

"I need a better weapon or I'm going to be humiliated without a sword of some description." Cobra looks to his left and sees no one waiting by the main teleporter, he walks towards the Item storage and turns left into a small group of shops, in there is an assortment of people, most notably someone wearing a red and black robe with white patterns on it, and a hat to match, along with long red hair and a bit of a white looking face. Cobra walks up to a counter with weapons in the background, "I'd like a Saber please…" Cobra whispers as if he's embarrassed. Cobra gives the Meseta and takes the Saber, but bumps into that red and black robed guy. "Your first Saber…how cute. Maybe one day you'll go and fight like I'm about to do." Cobra laughs, "Now I get it. You're the force I'm travelling with, aren't you? I couldn't help but wonder 'What is with that hat', you know?" The man looks surprised, "You're the hunter? You? Well, I mean, I have no problem with it, but Desert Fox might." Cobra asks a question that he knows he won't like the answer to, "Who's Desert Fox?" Cobra looks worried as the force starts to talk, "He's the ranger we'll be travelling with. He's one of those silent, grumpy, keeps-to-himself type, you know? I'm Takira by the way." The man sticks his hand out, Cobra shakes it, "I'm Cold Cobra, or just Cobra for short." Cobra's voice is herd while they shake hands, "Takira, the force. He was the last force on Pioneer 2 because of his very basic knowledge of magic. Now, he knows more magic than me, but he's a force, forces live for magic, so only knowing the three basic element attacks didn't warrant a pass to Ragol. That is, until they had no choice in the matter."

They both walked out of the shopping area and walk toward the main teleporter, Cobra sees that guy in the armour and facemask from earlier, and he puts two and two together, "Not him!" He thinks to himself. Shots of Desert Fox are shown as Cobra's voice is heard again, "Desert Fox…the ranger. The story goes that he is experienced with a lot of other weapons, but was thrown out of the Hunters Guild due to unwillingness to use magic. Now, with his kind of accuracy, who needs magic? That's what he thought, but the Hunters Guild didn't. He was thrown out for being a bad apple and all he had was some Meseta, and he used that to buy a simple Photon Handgun. That's all that anyone knows…" Cobra and Takira walk up to Desert Fox and Desert Fox looks up and sees Cobra. "This is the hunter we get? A kid?" Takira nods his head, "This is Cold Cobra." Desert Fox just looks down and doesn't say a word. "Nice to meet you to…" says an angry Cobra. A voice over a PA system is heard, the voice is clearly that of the Principle, "Good luck, I know as a team you can help us. God speed." The teleporter doors open, Cobra says, "Why are they sending us anyway? I mean, I'm not complaining, you know, where better to gain experience than in a real fight, but surely in everyone's eyes this is a suicide mission." Takira smiles, "The Principle's daughter, Rico, was on board Pioneer 1. She was called Red Ring Rico, and great scientist and a great hunter…" Desert Fox cuts Takira off, "Yeah, that's all we are to him, the last chance he has before he has to face facts and pronounce his daughter dead. We are just some guys being thrown in by a desperate father…" Desert Fox and Takira walk into the teleporter, Cobra follows but thinks to himself, "Maybe the Principle does make all the decisions, if what Desert Fox said is true, then he must have the power to overrule any suggestion. There is no way that we would have been sent down here like this if there was a rational vote. Poor guy…" Cobra steps on the pad and all three of them are on the teleporter, the rings fly upwards and the humming gets louder, then Cobra closes his eyes due to the flash it creates. When he opens them, all he can see is trees, plants and more picture perfect scenery. Cobra just whispers to himself, "Paradise…"


	2. The Forest of Ragol

PHANTASY STAR ONLINE: EPISODE ONE 

_CHAPTER TWO: The Forest of Ragol._

"The sounds of birds singing, butterfly-like creatures in amazing colors…plants like I've never seen before. By definition, this place was paradise. So why did Pioneer 1 seemingly explode?…Why have none of the other hunters came back? I guess we'll soon find out."

Cobra puts his hand above his eye to protect him from the blinding sun. Desert Fox walks over to some boxes and opens them, Takira walks up to Desert Fox. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Asks a confused and angry Takira, "Well, I figure the Pioneer 1 people won't be needing this stuff anymore, so their might be something we could use, like, I don't know, say a high powered Photon Rife or something." Desert Fox continues to rummage through the boxes, Takira walks up to Cobra, "What's up? You haven't said anything since we got here." Asks Takira, Cobra is looking into a deep forest, "There is something in those bushes…I heard something…" says a frightened looking Cobra as we walks a little closer and draws his Saber. Desert Fox walks behind them both to have a look. "Look, it was probably some harmless fox or something. Lets go on, the Pioneer 1 people made these clearings for a reason you know, they should take us to what's left of the central dome." Desert Fox walks through a gate with three or four small, thin blue lasers passing through it. Cobra shakes his head and follows, as does Takira. When then get into the clearing they see two gates, one in front, and one to the left. "Which way?" asks Takira. Desert Fox walks towards the one in front of them, then a small squeak is heard, like a cross between and birds tweet and a mice's squeak. A small bird like creature drops down and stands up, it is best described as a yellow bird with the body of a penguin, and a pink bit sticking out of the top of its head. "What the!" Shouts Desert Fox, "What is this thing?" Cobra walks up behind Desert Fox and kneels down in front of the thing and pats it on the top of its head. "Awwww… cute little thing, isn't it?" as soon as Cobra's sentence ends, the bird gives one hell of a head butt to Cobra, sending him onto the floor.

As Cobra tries to get up, more drop down around Desert Fox and Takira. Desert Fox gets his Photon Handgun out and Takira raises his mystic cane and Cobra gets to his feet and draws his Saber, "Right…I guess we have no choice." Cobra whips his Saber across the head of the bird that hit him, sending it to the floor with a loud shriek. Takira start to launch Foie balls that start to knock them down. Desert Fox is shooting some of the other ones, "Damn I wish I had a rifle!" shouts Desert Fox and he's shooting the little things. Once they're all down, Takira spots something glowing in the grass; he walks over to it, and says, "Hey, guys, over here. It's a message pod." The three gather round and Takira plays the message, "This is Red Ring Rico. I've decided to go on an exhibition and find out why the native creatures have gone so mad. As a scientist and a hunter, this just makes me more interested: The Rag Rappy's seem to have became a lot bigger and more aggressive. I had a hard time knocking them out…" As the message plays the Rag Rappy's that they killed get up and run off, Desert Fox tries to shoot them but to no avail, "Those thing were playing dead!" says Desert Fox, Takira and Cobra are still listening to the message, "I must press on, the people of Pioneer 1 are counting on me. I just fear that if the Rag Rappy's turned out to be so large and violent, what happened to the three Booma's. They are already dangerous if you provoke them, I hate to think what could of happ…oh no…" The message ends. Takira, Cobra and Desert Fox all start nervously looking around, a large growl is herd. They all run to the gate that Desert Fox was heading to earlier, Cobra hits the opening switch and the door opens, they all run inside to the next clearing and breathe a sigh of relief. Then a few meters in front of them three creatures pop out of the ground and raise their claws in the air and roar and very loud roar. They basically look like bears that have been bulked up and given a wider jaw with more teeth. Cobra just says, "Well, I think it's a safe bet that these are the Booma's she was talking about." Everyone draws their weapons, and Takira fires a line of ice that streams along the floor and hits the Booma's feet, but they are unaffected, "Damn, Barta didn't work, I guess I'll use Foie again." They all do their best and Takira manages to get one down, as does Cobra, but Desert Fox is backed into a corner, he breaks open a box in a desperate last effort to stay alive as the Booma's face lights up with an evil smile. "What are the chances?" Says Desert Fox as from the crate he pulls a Rifle and sticks it in the Booma's mouth, "Eat it!" Desert Fox fires the Photon Rifle and the back of the Boom's head flies to the ground, and the body falls along with it. Desert Fox laughs and holds up a rifle that is almost the same length as his body.


End file.
